Todd Burton
Amy Burton Cormac Burton Rance Kerley |path = Criminal Accomplice Attempted Murderer |signature = |mo = Post-Mortem Dismemberment Strangulation |victims = 1 attempted |status = Institutionalized |actor = Courtney Gains Parker C. Hix |appearance = "Keeper" }} Todd Burton is the delusional accomplice and older brother of serial killer Cormac Burton. He appears in the Season Twelve episode "Keeper". Background Todd and his younger brother Cormac were abused by their father Curtis. Their mother Amy was also a target of abuse, and, as a result, she eventually drank herself to death on October 31, 2011. Curtis would often force the brothers to wear dog muzzles and take them to a slaughterhouse belonging to his cousin Rance Kerley. There, Curtis would force them to spend the night living in the mud with the pigs and then watch him as he slaughtered pigs, all the while claiming they would be next. One day, Cormac found a dog and tried to keep it, but Curtis found out and forced Todd to help him abandon it. Realizing how traumatized Cormac was from that incident, Todd has felt guilty ever since. As an adult, Todd became a homeless drug addict and slowly began to lose his mind, but continued faithfully following Cormac around, even when he moved out of the house and into the nearby town of Luray, Virginia. Ten years later, he followed Cormac back to their hometown of Dillon when the latter learned that Curtis died of a heart attack on August 1, 2016, and subsequently became a serial killer. Still wracked with guilt over helping Curtis abandon the dog, Todd began helping Cormac in covering his tracks by dismembering his victims' bodies, keeping them in bags, and scattering the body parts around the trail. Over time, he developed a delusion in which he believed Cormac to be his dog. Keeper Todd is first seen hiding behind a tree, watching as a state trooper comes across one of his bags. Afterwards, Todd flees and throws body parts from another bag all over the woods. As the BAU is called in on the case, Todd comes across Cormac's latest victim, who had apparently escaped captivity. He turns him over and stands on top of him as the man screams with a muzzle latched on his mouth. Then, he apparently abandons him. Later, after Cormac tracks down and kills the man, Todd returns and finds his corpse. As a result, he reluctantly dismembers it with an ax. Later, Lewis and Alvez investigate the woods; when they both separate, Lewis finds a plate and a can of dog food. Suddenly, Todd appears, tackles Lewis, and attempts to strangle her. She kicks him to the side as Alvez arrives, incapacitates Todd, and handcuffs him. Afterwards, Todd is interrogated by Lewis, but he doesn't respond much and only talks about Cormac, who he repeatedly refers to as his dog. Then, Prentiss enters the interrogation room and takes over the interrogation. She asks Todd about his dog as he tells her that Cormac needs him. Later, Alvez brings his dog Roxy to the interrogation room, and he and Prentiss notice how Todd tries to distance himself from Roxy. Prentiss re-enters the room with a muzzle Cormac used. Upon seeing it, Todd has a flashback of what Curtis did to him and Cormac. Todd then cries and recounts the abuse to Prentiss. Afterwards, Todd, slipping back into a dissociative state, asks Prentiss where his dog is. Prentiss asks him if his dog belongs to his brother, and he tells her how his father forced him to release the dog into the woods and how Cormac changed afterward. Later, after the BAU arrest Cormac, Prentiss returns to the interrogation room and tells Todd that Cormac is found, safe and happy. Todd asks Prentiss how she found him, and she replies that he saved his life by leaving food for him. Todd smiles and says, "I saved him." Modus Operandi Todd spent most of Cormac's murders by crudely dismembering the victims' bodies with a hatchet, carrying the body parts around in bags, and scattering them across the trail, believing them to be food that would lure out his "dog". When he attempted to kill Lewis, he tried to strangle her with his bare hands. Profile The unsub's murders are committed with skill and sophistication, though according to convenience store security footage, Todd was disorganized and did not plan his actions in advance. This disorganization rules out the theory of the unsub having periods of intense focus before decompensating. The possibility of a killing team is also unlikely since there needs to be planning and coordination, which Todd definitely lacks. Because compulsive irrational gathering of objects is a common psychosis among the long-term homeless, it is extremely likely Todd stumbled upon a burial ground. He is throwing away the body parts he had because he knows where he could get more. Known Victims *October 26, 2016: Tara Lewis Notes *Todd seems to have been based on at least two criminal accomplices from the show's past: **Season Ten ***Frank Cowles ("X") - Both are accomplices to serial killers in some capacity and were initially suspected by the BAU of being the unsubs they were pursuing, after discovering the dismembered remains of victims in their possession. ***Nathan Chow ("Burn") - Both are accomplices to serial killers in some capacity (although in Todd's case, Cormac was unaware of Todd's assistance), suffered from delusions, and would later be institutionalized for their crimes. In both cases, it was their arrests that led to the apprehension of the criminals they were helping. Appearances *Season Twelve **"Keeper" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Psychotics Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Abuse Victims Category:Remorseful Criminals